Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine-driven working machine in which an engine is housed in an inside of an outer case, and further, a cooling fan and a muffler are disposed around the engine.
Description of Related Art
As an engine-driven working machine, there is a generator in which a crankshaft of an engine is disposed along a lengthwise direction (that is, a longitudinal direction) of an outer case, a cooling fan and a power generating unit are provided at a front side of the engine, and a muffler is provided at a rear side of the engine. In this engine-driven working machine, the cooling fan is covered with a fan cover, a shroud is connected to the fan cover, and the engine is covered with the shroud (Refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-133638, for example.).
Here, a fan cover and a shroud are generally formed of separate bodies. Further, the shroud is divided into a left shroud and a right shroud. Consequently, the number of components increases, and this becomes a hindrance to decreasing the number of assembly steps of the fan cover and the shroud.